Fred, Un amor inesperado
by Marce
Summary: Es una historia romántica de un solo capítulo, dedicada a Fred Weasley… espero les guste, de mas esta decir que los personajes no son míos sino de Rowling... dejen RR por favor!


Han pasado dos años desde que Harry Potter y sus amigos terminaron sus estudios en la escuela de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts, dos años desde que el niño que vivió derroto a Voldemort acabando así con una guerra sangrienta que duro poco pero acabo con muchas vidas, que fue de la vida de nuestros amigos? Pues tanto Harry como ron están terminando sus estudios para aurores, Hermione trabaja en el ministerios en el departamento de leyes mágicas sigue con la idea de ayudar a los elfos domésticos, Ginny termino hace un año sus estudios y ahora está estudiando para medimago, Neville tiene su propio invernadero donde cuida de las plantas más exóticas del mundo mágico muy útiles en pociones, luna era periodista y editora de la revista de su padre donde se hacían observaciones objetivas de los avistamientos y ya habían descubierto un par de animales mágicos que se creían mitos y ahora eran reconocidos en todo el mundo mágico, Percy seguía trabajando en el ministerio aunque su carácter y comportamiento había cambiado mucho la guerra hace que las personas cambien sus prioridades, Bill seguía en Londres trabajando en Gringots y Charly en Rumania con los dragones, los gemelos por su parte seguían con su tienda, el señor y la señora Weasley estaban muy contentos sus hijos estaban triunfando y siendo felices...

Bueno mama me voy!

Que te vaya bien cariño...

Ron no se te olvide del cumpleaños de Percy hoy en la noche! Gritaba Bill...

Nos vemos en la noche! Y con un plop desapareció...

En una calle no muy transitada y de casas viejas entraban jóvenes con aspecto de estudiantes, nadie se imaginaria que esos jóvenes eran magos y que estaban estudiando para cargos en el mundo mágico...

Hola Harry!

Hola Herm! No tenias que ir al ministerio...

Si pero quería ver a ron, tu sabes apuesto que no ha comprado el regalo de Percy...

Hey! Chicos!

Hola Ginny! Herm la abraza...

Hola Herm que haces por aquí? Mientras le da un beso en los labios Harry...

Hola amor...

Nena estas hermosa...

Ya los dos! En eso llega corriendo un chico pelirrojo...

Hola lamento llegar tarde pero me tropecé con un muggle y... Herm? Amor que haces acá?

Ese es el recibimiento Ronald? Se hace la enfadada

Lo siento nena, le da un beso, es que no pensé verte aquí... pero me has alegrado el día le regala una sonrisa...

Ella lo abraza, vengo a darte esto...

Un regalo? nena hoy no estamos de meses ni nana cierto? Se preocupo de inmediato y empezó a ponerse rojo..

No ron es para tu hermano apuesto lo que quieras que no le has comprado nada... el la abraza...

Gracias nena iba a ir esta tarde al callejón diagon...

Bueno vamos a llegar tarde a clases! Harry empieza a acosar a todos...

Bien adiós! Herm le da un beso a ron y desaparece...

Como la quiero...

Hermanito deja de poner cara de tonto!

Jajajajaja vamos ron... llegaremos tarde a pociones!

El día pasa y llega la noche en que toda la familia Weasley se reúne a celebrar el cumpleaños de su tercer hijo...

Y de esa manera derribamos ese dragón entre 10! Era muy fuerte! Pero ya lo estamos calmando...

Debes cuidarte Charly no me gusta que te expongas tanto...

Ya mama, es mi trabajo y me encanta... además me tengo que cuidar tengo una familia que cuidar! Charly llevaba más de un año casado con una chica de cabellos negros y ojos oscuros llamada Sara que conoció en Rumania y que trabajaba en regulación de animales mágicos, tenía 3 meses de embarazo y un pequeño bulto ya se veía a trabes del vestido que llevaba...

Quien pensaría que ya va a nacer mi primer nieto... la señora Weasley estaba suspirando... han crecido tan rápido... hecho un ojo a la sala y vio con ojos llorosos a todos sus hijos acompañados con sus parejas... Bill se había hecho novio de Fluir desde hace ya 3 años y estaban próximos a casarse, Percy estaba con su novia Penélope y también tenían planes de boda, ron y Hermione, Ginny y Harry, y en un rincón los dos gemelos... esos dos... George llevaba 6 meses de novio con Angelina en contra de todas las posibilidades ya que todos juraban que terminaría con Fred pero él era el único de la familia que no tenía pareja y parecía que no pensaba tenerla...

Hey Harry y como van las cosas?

Bien, ya sabes que pocos desean esta carrera, pero aún hay mortifagos sueltos y magos oscuros que combatir...

Esa profesión es muy peligrosa... deberían estudiar algo diferente...

Ya mama llevas diciendo lo mismo desde que salimos de la escuela, es lo que nos gusta, no se te olvide...

La noche transcurría y con ello los ánimos se mejoraban gracias al alcohol... el señor y la señora Weasley fueron los primeros en retirarse, luego Percy ya que trabajaba el sábado y debía llevar a su novia a casa, luego Bill que también dejaría a Fleur en su departamento (claro que nadie lo vio llegar después), Harry se quedaría con ron y Hermione con Ginny, Angelina no había podido ir por lo que Fred y George estaban junto a los 4 amigos...

El mundo muggle no es tan difícil Herm!

Si además yo apuesto que soy capaz de vivir sin magia!

No lo creo George... Harry se reía de su amigo... ya estaba muy tomado...

No soy George, soy Fred...

George se levanto bueno yo voy al baño...

Ese si era George? Pregunto Hermione...

Eso creo dijo ron jijijijij

Porque nadie nos distingue? Pregunto Fred, Angelina mama y Ginny lo hacen...

Es que son igualitos...

Bueno volviendo al tema de los muggles son graciosos y todo lo que inventan, ron estaba ido...

Verán (Harry tubo una idea...) yo les apuesto a todos ustedes que no son capaces de pasar un tiempo sin magia...

Ni que fuera tan difícil.. Fred bufo...

Hermione y Harry se vieron, ambos tenían una sonrisa macabra...

Estoy de acuerdo hermano, Ginny conocía del mundo no mágico y le parecía divertido no difícil...

Y yo la verdad, es más fácil ser muggle que mago...

Apostemos dijo Hermione...

A qué apostamos?

Dinero?

No eso no dijo Harry, mejor ser esclavos de Hermione y míos por una semana si no son capaces...

Hecho! Fred se levanto pero si no es así ustedes serán nuestros elfos!

Trato hecho! Harry se levanto junto con Hermione, al mismo tiempo Ginny y ron... (George se quedo en el baño dormido...)

Entonces como será?

Una semana en el mundo muggle... puede ser la primera semana de vacaciones, dijo Hermione, podemos estar en mi casa mis padres estarán en un congreso y allí no hay muchos objetos mágicos...

Bien dijo Ginny...

Los 5 chicos quedaron de acuerdo y cada uno se fue a su cuarto, el tiempo paso y ya era la semana acordada...

Bueno y entonces? Pregunto Hermione...

Entonces qué? Dijo ron...

Tienen listo todo para esta semana?

Cierto que es la apuesta... ron hizo mala cara al día siguiente pensó que era mala idea pero ya los tres Weasley estaban comprometidos,... tengo que recordarle a Fred...

Bien este viernes llegan a casa a las 6 en punto, dile a Fred que no puede traer túnica...

Hermione algo sabemos del mundo muggle...

Más tarde en la madriguera...

Fred que tienes? Ginny estaba preocupado por su hermano estaba muy triste y eso no era normal en el...

Nada Ginny es solo que George me tiene abandonado y pues me hace falta...

Necesitas novia...

No es eso las chicas me sobran, pero no hay nadie...

Nadie que te llene... no has conocido la adecuada...

Y ahora George se irá esta semana con Angelina... me deja solo la semana que nos tomamos libre!

Fred esta semana es lo de la apuesta...

Que apuesta?

La que hicimos con Harry y Hermione...

O vaya! Bien por lo menos tengo planes... será divertido! Si vivir como muggle!

Fred estás loco... jijijij

Eso no es nuevo Ginny... jajajajajaj

Plop! Ron apareció en medio de la sala...

Eh que bien que los veo Hermione dice que mañana viernes en su casa a las 6 para lo de la apuesta será mejor ir a cambiar dinero mágico por muggle esta tarde... George le puedes decir a Fred?

Yo soy Fred ron! Jajaajaj como te consideras mi hermano!

Lo siento...

Los chicos cambiaron esa tarde el dinero, lo veían extraño y no sabían si llevaban mucho o poco, Ginny decía que era demasiado... y era la que mas conocía este mundo ya que salía mucho con Harry a cine y esas cosas...

Bueno ya tengo mi maleta lista! Fred llevaba bromas y todo tipo de cosas...

No Fred nada de bromas... Hermione le saco todo... solo la ropa y la varita y esta solo puede ser usada en caso de emergencia...

Define emergencia...

Estar herido, perdido, o en un encuentro cara a cara con un mago oscuro...

En español nada de magia?

Ya estaba acordado...

Al llegar a casa de Hermione los chicos se instalaron en una habitación y Ginny en la habitación de Hermione...

Listo! Hermione estaba en la sala esperando a los chicos...

Si Herm... ron salió con un pantalón de mezclilla negro y una camisa azul... Harry llevaba unos pantalones de dril beige y una camisa verde claro... Fred por su parte iba con unos vaqueros algo desgastados y una camisa negra...

Al bajar ambas chicas quedaron boquiabiertas, se veían geniales! Con esos cuerpos y esa ropa al levantarse del sillón los chicos casi se quedan sin habla... Hermione llevaba una falda larga hasta el piso negra ajustada en sus caderas con un top rojo y unas sandalias de tacón alto negras, Ginny llevaba una falda más arriba de la rodilla azul celeste y una blusa blanca atada en el cuello con una sandalias blancas...

Se ven geniales!

Ron abrazo a Hermione y le dio un beso... Harry hizo lo mismo con su novia...

Bueno chicos si vamos a hacer esto, empezó Fred, les agradecería que dejaran de cursilerías delante mío verán yo estoy solo...

Bien hay que tener compasión... jajajajaj

Ya cállate Ronnie

Ya los dos! Hoy iremos a un bar la vamos a pasar genial!

Recuerden que las bebidas son diferentes...

Cuando llegaron a la zona de antros de la ciudad ron y Fred eran los más sorprendidos luces de colores por todos lados autos y demás objetos que los dejaban asombrados... se colocaron a hacer fila en un bar que se llamaba ciguaraya...

Dejen de mirar todo como fenómenos! Los regaño Harry...

Es que no viste ese auto?

Si es genial, quiero uno así! Fred parecía un niño pequeño...

Al final entraron al bar y subieron a la segunda planta donde habían mesas y otra barra la pista quedaba en la primera planta por lo que las mesas de esta eran más incomodas...

Bien que les parece?

Vaya! Si que tienen estilo aunque la música esta medio rara decía ron...

Que se les ofrece? Una camarera con uniforme llego haciendo que Fred se pasara largo tiempo detallando su anatomía...

Pues yo quiero un cóctel de frutas, pidió Hermione...

Lo mismo para mi dijo Ginny que no sabía mucho de tragos muggles...

Harry pidió vodka y Fred y ron lo imitaron... la noche paso lenta entre copas y risas cuando iban por la cuarta tanda de tragos una chica tropezó con Hermione que se había levantado al baño...

Lo siento! Hermione se veía apenada...

No te preocupes... soy propensa a caídas... la chica levanto la cara y al ver a la chica que tenía enfrente brindándole la mano a levantarse se le hizo muy familiar... se puso de pie y se despidió

Quien era? Pregunto ron...

No sé! Hermione se encogió de hombros...

Al rato la chica volvió a pasar con un vaso de licor en la mano... Fred se levanto y casi la vuelve a tumbar...

Oh lo siento! Fred la había sujetado y había evitado que derramara su bebida...

No fresco...

Vaya parece que si eres propensa a caerte Hermione reía...

La chica sonrío... sabes me recuerdas a alguien...

A quien pregunto Hermione...

Una amiga de infancia... Y como te llamas?

Hermione Granger...

Hermione! O por dios hace años no te veía como estas de cambiada...

Te conozco?

Hermione soy yo! Andre Wirfield!

O por dios Hermione se lanzo a los brazo de la chica y ambas se reían como locas...como has cambiado no te reconocí!

Dime que fue de ti? Después que te cambiaste de escuela te desapareciste?

Pues tú hiciste lo mismo...

Mis padres se mudaron a Francia... ya sabes... allá estudie...

Vamos siéntate... te presento a mi novio ron, a su hermano Fred a mi mejor amiga Ginny y a Harry!

Mucho gusto yo soy Andre...

Y de donde se conocen pregunto ron...

Estábamos en la misma escuela...

El mismo curso? pregunto Harry...

No, yo estaba un año adelante dijo Hermione pero aún así Andre y yo éramos las mejores amigas...

Hasta que Hermione se fue y yo me mude a Francia...

Y es una gran sorpresa verte y encontrarme contigo aquí!

Si quién lo diría... y a que te estás dedicando Hermione...

A las leyes... no era mentira Hermione trabajaba en eso pero no iba a decir que en el mundo mágico su amiga era muggle...

Cuando necesite una abogada pensare en ti... Andre sonrío...

Y tú cuéntame!

Estoy estudiando geología, ya sabes eso va en la sangre...

Geo qué? Pregunto Fred que no había entendido nada Hermione lo vio con cara de pocos amigos...

Geología, ciencia que estudia la tierra, rocas y eso...

Ya veo... tanto Fred como Ginny y ron quedaron igual de perdidos...

Y pronto terminas?

No apenas llevo un año y son 5, pero estoy adelantando materias sabes que no soporto sentirme atrás y ya voy por segundo año estoy tan rápido que mis profesores se asustan!

Te gusta estudiar como a Herm... dijo ron

Me encanta!

Y con quien viniste? pregunto Hermione...

Ahh bueno, con un par de amigas que voy a matar mañana...

Por qué dices eso?... pregunta Ginny...

Por que las muy descaradas me acaban de dejar votada...

Como lo sabes?

Ven la mesa de allá... señala un par de mesas adelante... esas dos chicas con los dos chicos?

Si... bueno pues son mis amigas se acaban de ligar unos chicos y se olvidaron de mí viendo que me obligaron a venir!

Pero te puedes quedar con nosotros dijo Harry

Seria genial dijo Hermione...

Bueno ya estoy aquí y la verdad me encanta haberme encontrado contigo!

El resto de la noche fue amena y divertida esta chica Andre era muy graciosa y los hacía reír mucho y había compaginado con Fred mucho, estaban ambos haciendo bromas...

Jajajajaj bueno me he divertido mucho pero ya es tardísimo...

Te debes ir?

Tengo clase a las 9 y son las 3! O por dios no me voy a levantar!

Bueno pues ya es hora de irnos... te llevamos? Pregunto Harry que era el dueño del carro en el que iban...

Pues bueno... así no se les olvida donde vivo, Herm por favor dame tu teléfono!

Ambas intercambiaron número...

Al llegar al campus universitario se dieron cuenta de los amplios edificios...

Allá es! Me divertí mucho con ustedes espero volver a verlos...

Que tal mañana? pregunto Hermione...

A qué horas? Y en donde?

En la tarde?

Después de 5 porque tengo clase...

Listo a las 6 entonces te venimos a recoger... y damos una vuelta...

Perfecto los llevare a un sitio genial y por cierto vengan deportivos y con zapatos cómodos! Se despidió de todo con un beso y entro al edificio...

Donde estamos Hermione? pregunto ron...

En una universidad ron aquí los muggles estudian para los oficios a los que se van a dedicar,

Como la de aurores?

Exacto!

Y porque ella vive en la universidad? Pregunto Fred...

Bueno pues aquí viven todos como en Hogwarts hasta que acaban estudios y se van a hacer sus vidas...

Y como es que no han terminado aún nosotros ya lo hicimos y ella tiene mi misma edad... además 5 años? Ginny se había asombrado...

La carrera que estudia es muy compleja y ella lo hace en menos tiempo ya ves en un año está haciendo dos eso no me sorprende...

Al otro día en casa de Hermione...

Me quemo! Me quemo! Ron daba brincos por la cocina...

Jajajajjajajajajajaj Fred se reía de su hermano jajajajjajaja

No te burles!

Es que te vieras saltando como una nena! Jajajaja

Qué pasa? Hermione se había levantado corriendo

Que mi hermanito quiso prender la estufa para hacer el desayuno y se ha llevado un quemón!

Déjame ver ron... esto no es nada... le aplico una pomada (mágica claro) y se curó de inmediato...

Gracias amor... le da un beso...

Ahora yo mejor me encargo de la comida mientras tú ves como se hace bien?

Bueno... no podemos usar la barita es más rápido...

No ron la idea es vivir como muggles! Ron frunció el seño...

Bueno días! Harry bajaba con Ginny

Buenos días Harry! Fred se veía animado...

Bien chicos les debo dar algo dijo Harry mientras sacaba tres cajas pequeñas...

Qué son? Fred veía lo de adentro de la caja y empezaba a abrirlo...

Quieto! Harry lo detuvo...

Son teléfonos celulares dijo Hermione...

Como ese aparato que llevas tú? Pregunto ron señalando el celular de Hermione...

Exactamente ron, ahora era Harry el que hablaba, como no vamos a pasar todo el tiempo juntos será mejor tener un medio para comunicarnos por si hay problemas... después de esto se pasaron más de una hora aprendiendo a usar los teléfonos y llamándose unos a otros para que nos e gritaran, etc...

Cerca de las 5 de la tarde Fred salió a bañar y a arreglarse todos lo vieron con cara de asombro...

Y este? Pregunto Harry...

Creo que le gusto tu amiga Hermione...

Pero es muggle dijo ron... Hermione frunció el seño, no es que sea algo malo es que si él es mago como lo explica y si se enamora y ella lo cree loco?

Bueno no precipitemos las cosas ron, Hermione se sentó a su lado, Andre siempre ha sido muy centrada y ella también se divirtió ayer con él, dejemos a ver qué pasa, tal vez así tu hermano sale de esa depre con la que andaba últimamente...

Es cierto pocas veces ríe y eso es cuando anda con sus bromas... o con George... dijo Ginny...

Un par de horas después iban entrando al campus universitario a diferencia de la noche anterior este estaba lleno de jóvenes que veían pasar el convertible con cara perpleja (un BMW último modelo negro no se ve todos los días) llegaron al edificio de la noche anterior en la puerta habían un grupo de chicos que miraban a Hermione y Ginny con ojos chispeantes ron casi se abalanza sobre uno de ellos que no dejaba de ver a su novia, pero las chicas también estaban empezando a desesperarse ya que más de una le había puesto el ojo a sus novios el único que sonreía era Fred que no tenia pareja y a todas les coqueteaba...

Qué hora es?

Faltan 5 para las 6...

Demora mucho dijo Fred...

En eso vienen una chica discutiendo con otra...

No Sam no! Tengo planes y no te voy a hacer el cuarto con nadie!

Pero Andre!

No además ayer me dejaron plantada en el bar!

Pero te divertiste!

Pero me dejaron sola y si me hubiese encontrado con un pervertido!

En eso la toman por la cintura y le dan un beso en la mejilla esta toda sonrojada y sorprendida se separa un poco

Que..? Hola Fred! Estaba más roja que el pelo del chico...

Hola Andre ya nos vamos?

Y los demás?

En el auto ron esta que mata a tus compañeros señalo al grupo de chicos con cara de pervertidos...

Debería hacerlo todos son unos cerdos...

Andre!

Qué?

Que si no me vas ayudar?

Ya te dije que no además ya vinieron por mí, adiós!

Y tomo de la mano a Fred hasta el auto...

Hola Andre!

Hola chicos, Fred entro y le dio campo a Andre...

Quien era ella? Se veía enojada...

Una de mis compañeras de cuarto... pero es que me saca de quicio siempre quiere que la ayude y que deje todo por ella, además me dejo ayer sola!

Pero si te dejo en buena manos dijo Fred...

Si lo sé pero eso no se le hace a una amiga...

Bueno y adónde vamos?

Salgamos del campus antes que el grupo de nenas tontas les quiten a sus novios... se refería a un grupo de chicas que miraban a Harry y a ron como si fueran carne...

Quienes son ellas? Pregunto Fred...

Una tontas, se creen las mas lindas y todo son unas bobas no tienen ni un centímetro de cerebro...

Parece que te caen mal Andre... dijo Hermione...

Pues veras me han hecho la vida cuadritos desde que llegue y no se por que...

Fred la mira de arriba abajo sin que ella lo note, el si sabía por que...

Andre los guió por un parque que al rato se puso muy solitario, luego entraron a una bosque con una empinada un poco fuerte hasta que llegaron a un sitio donde ya el carro no podía seguir...

Bueno aquí dejamos el auto, ella tomo una mochila que llevaba ante las miradas de desconcierto de sus amigos...

Vamos apúrense Harry ponle la alarma al auto así si pasa algo bajamos de prisa...

Harry puso su alarma antirrobos que era un hechizo para que si lo tocaba alguien diferente de él le diera una descarga eléctrica...

Todos siguieron andaré por el bosque y llevaban las varitas bien agarradas no era que dudaran de la chica sino que eso era extraño...

Bueno ahora es el momento dijo Andre y aparto una rama al frente de ellos se veía la ciudad de Londres en su plenitud de noche con las pistas y las autopistas como una pequeña maqueta...

Que les parece?

Es hermoso Andre!

Si es hermoso... todos se sentaron y Andre saco de su morral una cervezas y se las paso a sus amigos...

Venias preparada, le dijo Fred que cada vez le gustaba más la compañía de la chica...

Bueno me encanta este sitio... y sin una buena cerveza no se disfruta completamente!

Pasaron el resto de la noche charlando allí...

Bien es mejor que nos vayamos... no he dormido mucho Andre bosteza...

Mañana que harás? pregunto Fred...

Pues debo estudiar tengo mi último examen el lunes en la tarde y salgo de vacaciones!

Fred se entristeció... y el lunes nos podemos ver?

Seguro! Además me quedare en Londres, mi abuelo vienen a pasarse unos días acá y luego se va al África y no pienso ir con el...

Y tus padres? pregunto Hermione...

Mis padre murieron hace tres años Hermione...

Lo siento Andre no lo sabia...

No te lo había dicho... pero no hablemos de eso...

Dejaron a Andre en la universidad y se fueron la semana paso muy rápido los chicos se manejaban cada día mejor claro que querían hacer magia y la verdad se dieron cuenta de lo complicado que era todo...

Mañana volvemos a casa! Ron estaba feliz

Y a la tienda! Fred estaba igual

Y a la varita! Ahora era Ginny la que hablaba...

Bueno y quien gano? Pregunto ron...

Nadie dijo Hermione, si se dan cuenta vivir sin magia es duro pero ustedes lo intentaron... era la idea aunque cometieron muchos errores, menos mal Andre es muy divertida y todo se lo toma por broma por que cuando Fred dijo que nunca había ido a cine, o cuando ron no sabía cómo hacer que una lata de gaseosa se abriera, o cuando Fred no quería subir a las escalares eléctricas jajajajaj

Fred suspiro... siempre piensa que es broma... eso me encanta...

Fred … Ginny estaba preocupada... ella te gusta cierto?

Si y mucho, pero yo soy mago y ella no sabe de nuestro mundo, si le digo pensara que estoy loco...

Vamos inténtalo yo creo que le gustas dijo Harry...

Esta noche vamos a ver que dice...

Le dirás que eres mago?

No aún no... Mas a delante dependiendo de que me diga hoy...

En la noche...

Hola chicos! Qué bien que llegaron Andre estaba con un vestido corto que le quedaba genial...

Todos iban elegantes era una fiesta en la casa del abuelo de Andre que era muy rico...

No sabía que tenía tanto dinero dijo Fred encogiéndose de hombros...

Fred tú también lo tienes! Eres muy rico que eso no te desanime...

Animo amigo...

Andre los saludo y los presento a su abuelo que era un hombre muy divertido...

A media noche Fred y Andre estaban bailando...

Te has divertido?

Mucho Andre...

Sabes Fred... tú me gustas mucho... se puso muy roja...

Fred se sorprendió nunca una chica había tomado la iniciativa con el pero le encanto, en la tomo por la barbilla y la beso...

Hablemos afuera... salieron a la terraza de la mansión...

Tú me encantas Andre, hace mucho que no me sentía así... es como estar en una nube... la abraza y le daba besos en el cuello...

Y tú a mi... ella le devolvió el beso en los labios... los chicos los veían risueños desde la casa...

Parece que por fin tu hermano encontró quien lo aquietara ron...

Si papa se va a poner feliz una muggle en la familia! Te lo imaginas Ginny!

Primero el debe contarle...

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde entonces...

Andre! Un chico pelirrojo corría por un parque detrás de una chica de cabellos dorados...

Andre volteo y le sonrío en la alcanzo y la arrojo al pasto...

Te tengo pequeña...

Jajajajaja no me hagas cosquillas...

Mira lo que te traje saco un caramelo de chocolate... (Siendo de los gemelos dudaría tomarlo)

Ella lo abrió y saco el pequeño corazón... se lo metió a la boca y lo disfruto... cerro lo ojos y se dejo llevar, Fred solo la veía y sonreía...

Como lo haces?

Qué cosa? Pregunto el

Estos chocolates, son mágicos es como un placer absoluto, como si tú me besaras...

Fred sonrío era uno de sus invento simulaba el beso de la persona que amas el los había hecho para ella...

Es un secreto... la beso... pero son mejores los reales cierto?

Totalmente! Ella lo volvió a besar... sabes no me gusta que me tengas tantos secretos...

De que hablas? Fred se puso nervioso...

De tu trabajo, tienes una tienda con tu hermano y no la conozco no conozco a tu hermano ni a tu familia y estos dulces, no tienen drogas cierto?

No nena nada de drogas (ni sabía que eran como iba a ponerles...)

Quieres conocer a mi hermano?

Si me gustaría me tienes como escondida a tu familia...

Eso no es cierto mi madre sabe de ti y todos mis hermanos...

Pero yo no los conozco! Parecía molesta...

Bueno mi pequeña fierecilla la abrazo por la espalda mañana te presento a mi hermano, y esta semana organizamos algo con mi familia ya lo veras... (Ni el sabía como iba a hacer para que su padre no empezara a hablar de más y su madre no se le diera por hacer magia...)

En su casa al otro día...

Como hago George?

Pues hermano primero yo voy contigo hoy y nos tomamos un café y hablamos con ella y lo mejor es que le cuentes la verdad...

No hoy no! Será mejor organizar algo con Hermione... si en su casa este fin de semana voy a hablar con ella... salió corriendo a la chimenea...

Hermione ayúdame...

Debes decirle Fred!

Pero y si me rechaza? Es mejor que conozca a mi familia primero... mira la llevamos a un restaurante y yo hablo con mis padre y tu les explicas como se deben portar si? Por favor!

Está bien... pero Fred esto se te está saliendo de las manos es mejor que le digas...

Le digo después de la cena bien?

Bien Fred...

Bueno me voy que le voy a presentar a George, ahí se va a llevar una sorpresa...

Por qué?

No le he dicho que es mi hermano gemelo...

Fred!

Lo sé pero es que ella me toma como único y ahora... suspiro...

En la noche en un café...

Porque no me habías dicho que tenias un gemelo?

Me pareció que no debía te podías enamorar de el...

Tan bobo ni que fueran iguales...

No te parecemos iguales? Si hasta nuestros hermanos nos confunden!

Pues yo no...

Porque lo dices? pregunto George...

Tú no tienes el olor de Fred además sus ojos expresan cosas distintas y Fred tiene más pequitas en la nariz... dijo esto dándole un beso en la nariz a Fred que se sonrojo mucho... George solo sonrío al rato arrastro a su hermano al baño...

Veamos si es cierto?

De que hablas George..

Cambiémonos en el baño y si descubre el truco es porque nos diferencia... Fred dudo pero era buen truco...

Al llegar...

Tardaron mucho!

Miren les presento a Peter el es un amigo de la universidad un chico rubio les devolvía la mirada

Peter él es Fred mi novio... iba a señalar a quien llevaba la ropa de Fred pero lo quedo mirando y soltó la risa...

Por que se cambiaron? Pensaron que me engañarían? Se abalanzo a quien se suponía era George y le dio un beso... Fred solo sonrío... era una prueba nena... y la pase?... totalmente ... la noche paso entre risas y tragos...

Al otro día...

Bien todo está listo... Fred daba vueltas por la sala con toda su familia con ropas muggles su padre estaba más que fascinado...

Ya saben nada de magia, no mencionar la palabra muggle, papa no empieces a preguntar por todo, no en vos alta, mama no la ataques con preguntas, Percy trata de tragarte la cara de amargado que llevas, (Percy solo bufo) Charly ni se te ocurra hablar de dragones! Bill... bueno tú ya sabes...

Fred cálmate! George se seto a su lado

Es que por favor no digan nada por favor!

Fred cariño no sería mejor si le contaras la señora Weasley lo estaba abrazando...

Después de hoy busco el momento, por ahora disfrutemos la noche bien?

En el restaurante...

Entonces te dedicas a buscar rocas? Pregunto Percy...

Algo así pero la verdad es a buscar minerales y cosas útiles como el petróleo, el oro, las piedras preciosas, solucionar los problemas que se presentan por la mala implementación de los conocimientos sobre el medio ambiente... pero no hablemos de eso que los duermo...

No si es fascinante! El señor Weasley estaba muy entretenido...

Y tus padres? Pregunto Bill...

Mis padres murieron hace 3 años mi abuelo es mi único pariente pero esta en este momento es estados unidos arreglando unos negocios...

Saben todos ustedes son muy graciosos...

Porque lo dices? La señora Weasley se puso nerviosa...

La capacidad de asombro que tienen! Ya veo que es genético por eso Fred parece un niño a veces...

Fred nunca ha crecido dijo Charly

Jajajaja

La noche paso tranquila, las clases de Hermione habían funcionado muy bien nadie hablo de nada extraño... Fred estaba muy tranquilo...

Bueno me encanto estar con ustedes, en verdad son una familia fantástica ya entiendo porque su hijo me encanta...

Y tú me encantas a mi nena... Fred la tenía abrazada y la acompaño a su auto...

En verdad no necesitan que los lleve? Pregunto Andre...

Nuestro auto llega en un momento querida no te preocupes y cuídate mucho...

Gracias... espero verlos pronto...

Nosotros también...

Adiós nena...

Nos vemos mañana Fred?

Te llamo... no sé cómo este el negocio...

Bien (se besaron dulcemente y ella subió al auto y se fue...)

Fred suspiro hondo…

Debes decirle… George estaba a su lado con una mano en su hombro..

Lo sé… es solo que… no quiero perderla….

La familia Weasley se desapareció en un callejón cercano, ya en la casa

Me encanta tu novia es divertida y agradable… me parece que debes ser honesto con ella hijo

Pienso igual mama… hoy le diré ya los conoce y bueno… quiero casarme con ella….

La señora Weasley abrió mucho los ojos y luego abrazo a su hijo y le dio un beso… pero son tan jóvenes deberías esperar… por lo menos a que ella se habitué a tu condición de mago…

Eso haré pero es la chica de mi vida… quiero tenerla siempre conmigo… sonrió con nostalgia.. Si es que después de hoy quiere volver a verme…

No te preocupes por eso… ella te quiere y mucho! Así que animo!

Fred salió hacia la tienda de allí pasaría por Andre en la tarde había quedado en llevarla a comer ella no sabía dónde y él le daría una sorpresa de muerte… tal vez sería su última noche con ella o el principio de algo mucho mejor…

Andre estaba cambiándose en su habitación cuando oyó un ruido fuera de esta ese debía ser Fred… sonrió y salió a saludarlo, al verlo quedo con la boca abierta estaba muy elegante con su cabello rojo reluciente y su mejor ropa…

Celebramos algo?

Que te amo… Fred salto sobre ella y la abrazo fuerte… te amo

Yo también guapo… adonde iremos?

Es una sorpresa… Andre sonrió Fred se dirigió al centro de la ciudad de pronto se detuvo y le pidió que le dejara tapar los ojos con una venda Andre confiada lo dejo hacer…

Bueno dónde estamos?

Ya lo veras… ella oyó cuando el abrió una puerta susurrando alguna palabra…

Ya llegamos?

Si… Fred destapo los ojos de su novia y Andre quedo petrificada era un local muy amplio y lleno de estantes y estantes de cajas y mercancía que ella jamás había visto en su vida…

Esta es? Tu tienda?

Si… Fred empezó a ponerse nervioso.. Es momento que sepas algo sobre mi…

Andre llego a un lugar donde estaban unos dulces de dos colores lo observo y cuando se lo iba a comer Fred la detuvo.. Es mejor que no hagas eso..

Por qué? Digamos que vomitarías mucho después de comerlo… se llaman patillas vomitivas..

Pastillas?.. Tan mal saben?

No es su sabor.. Veras Andre debes saber algo de mi familia y yo.. Y todos a decir verdad…

Andre lo miro confundida pero lo dejo hablar, mientras Fred daba vueltas frente a ella…

Veras.. Bueno soy mago! Ya esta lo dije…

Andre lo miro incrédula, como haces trucos de magia? Con cartas y eso?

No… veras mago de verdad real… es decir que puedo hacer que las cosas cambien de forma inclusive yo puedo transformarme..

Te disfrazas? Preguntó Andre algo temerosa

No… veras… saco su varita y señalo un vaso que estaba en el mostrador en un segundo era un ratón… luego un pato y por ultimo un sapo…

Andre abrió mucho los ojos

Como hiciste eso?...

Ya te lo dije soy un mago… veras los magos y brujas existen…

Estoy soñando… esto no es real… ene so momento tropezó con los chocolates que Fred le llevaba…

Son?

Mágicos… los cree para ti… por ti… suspiro

Pero y7 Hermione? Harry?

Todos son magos… y brujas claro..

Hermione es?

Una bruja nos conocimos en Hogwarts.. La escuela de magia de nuestro mundo..

Pero… Andre respiro profundo

Esto es irreal… empezó a dar vueltas por el local echándole un ojo a todo, vio varitas que cambiaban de forma… un empaque que decía que era una poción de amor… lo miro… no me echaste? Señalo el empaque

No… nunca sería capaz de hacerte algo así…

Y en los dulces?

No… la miro fijo, nunca Andre seria capas de engañarte a ti ni a lo nuestro… si es que aún hay un nuestro… Fred miro al piso…

Exactamente qué quieres decir? Estas terminando conmigo?

No…. Nunca! Pero si no crees que puedas convivir con esto con lo que soy… no pienso obligarte a que sigas conmigo

Pero podrías darme una poción de esas y listo.. Ella lo miro fijamente a los ojos..

No podría vivir pensando que tu amor es falso porque yo… bueno yo te amo con locura.

Como eres realmente Fred?

Como me conoces.. Nunca te mostré lo que no era… entonces eres el chico bromista y amable y cariñoso del que me enamore?

Fred la miro con los ojos muy abiertos… si… solo esta que bueno puedo hacer magia soltó una risita…

Pero eres igual con magia o son ella… me quieres igual

Si…

Ella se acerco a él lentamente a él, le acaricio la mejilla con la mano y el siguió el movimiento con su rostro… se miraron a los ojos y Andre se empino para besarlo…

Fred la abrazo con fuerza le acaricio el rostro y lloro en su hombro..

No me vas a dejar cierto?

Nunca… digamos que necesito que me guíes en este mundo tuyo y me enseñes todo… ella sonrió será difícil.. Pero yo te quiero… t6e amo Fred… con magia o sin ella… solo espero me tengas paciencia..

Fred la beso desesperado… gracias… gracias! La levanto por los aires y empezó a darle vueltas… luego se detuvo y la volvió a besar, la miro a los ojos y le sonrió… digamos que tú me tienes que guiar en tuyo… que aprenderemos el uno del otro…

El uno del otro… Andre sonrió agradecida…

Ahora que tal si te muestro toda la tienda?

No vamos a comer? Tengo hambre…

Jajajajajaja, bien.. podría hacer algo Fred golpeo con su varita una puerta que ella no había visto y al abrirse dio paso a una mesa de dos puestos con la comida mas deliciosa que había visto… velas, música suave…hiciste esto por mi? Pregunto ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas..

Si.. Por ti haría cualquier cosa nena…

La beso lentamente y ella lo abrazo con fuerza… no importaba nada solo estar juntos….


End file.
